


Властелин Вселенной

by ms_bitterherb



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cora Hale Never Left, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Серия драбблов про Стайлза и Кору





	Властелин Вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> драбблы написаны в разное время, ПОВ меняется, не все они непосредственно связаны между собой, но история сквозная - про одних и тех же Стайлза и Кору, только Кора не уехала после 3а

Название: Властелин Вселенной  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: Стайлз/Кора  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: жизнь его к такому не готовила  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю, герои старше 18 лет

У нее мягкие губы, только слишком неподвижные и покорные. Нет, безразличные. Он не должен думать о подобных вещах, но он много чего не должен, а неподходящие мысли в неподходящий момент - его коронная фишка.

Кора очень классная. Она красивая, сильная и крутая. Она злая - не потому что она зло, а потому что злится, и Стайлз считает, что это временное явление. Он не уверен, умная ли она, но тут сложно судить, ведь ее злость и обида пока перекрывают все. Она очень старается не смотреть на него, как и он; естественно, они то и дело сталкиваются взглядами. Потом они сталкиваются носами и зубами, а у Стайлза из нижней губы течет кровь, потому что жизнь его к такому не готовила.  
Даже когда Лидия сопела ему в бедро, мозги оставались на месте, с Корой он превращается в нечто, управляемое спинным мозгом.  
\- Ты чего? - спрашивает она, когда он замирает, уткнувшись мокрым лбом ей в шею. Мучительный стыд смывает удовольствие от оргазма. - Все, что ли?  
Сейчас она засмеется, думает Стайлз и приподнимается, чтобы встретиться с позором лицом к лицу. У Коры блестят глаза, румянец на покрытых персиковым пухом щеках и недоуменная морщинка на лбу.  
\- Прости, - бормочет Стайлз. - Прости, я...  
Он не знает. Спинной мозг заставляет сползти по ней ниже - кажется, по пути теряется полный спермы презерватив, и по закону подлости, Стайлз ложится грудью прямо на мокрое.   
\- Прости, - бубнит он в теплое, мягкое, пахнущее спермицидной смазкой и скользкое до умопомрачения. Выводит языком: - прости.  
Кора втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и прижимается к его губам.   
Все будет хорошо, выписывает он, Кора, Кора. Ты дома.  
Когда она вздрагивает и выгибается, сжимаясь на пальцах, он чувствует себя властелином мира. А второе мокрое пятно - фигня.

\- Мы должны пожениться, - говорит Кора, отставив чашку с чаем. В уголке рта у нее крошка маффина, на растянутой майке пятно от кетчупа, похожее на засохшую кровь. - Давай после занятий заедем за кольцом и позвоним Дереку?  
Стайлз чувствует себя властелином Вселенной.

Название: Доброе утро   
Бета: -  
Пейринг: Кора+Стайлз  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: романс, er  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: утро после полнолуния  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

На утро после полнолуния ныли кости, во рту распухал неповоротливый пересохший язык, хотелось есть, Стайлза и не ходить никуда. Кора подошла сзади и, обняв за плечи, повисла. Тепло. Хорошо. По носу шлепнул полупрозрачный ломтик сыра, наделся широкой дыркой на самый кончик, забивая резким, почти порнографическим душком запах их общего со Стайлзом геля для душа, фууу. Она предупредительно цапнула подживший синяк над воротом футболки и смахнула сыр на потемневшую деревянную доску.  
\- Проверяю адекватность, - как ни в чем ни бывало, сообщил Стайлз, вынимая из контейнера кусок буженины собственного приготовления, отчего у Коры чуть не потекли слюни. - И она - очевидно - не достигнута. Хочешь мяска?  
\- Угу, - согласилась Кора, прильнув еще ближе, с неохотой разжала зубы. - Один кусочек.  
Стайлз склонил голову набок, чтобы ей было удобнее, отложил нож и глубоко вздохнул. Кора потерлась об него бедрами, без намека, просто потому что могла и это было так приятно, а Стайлз, скотина, поднял доску с целым куском и сунул ей в лицо.  
\- Не рычи! Один кусочек, как ты и просила! - Не надо было видеть, чтобы знать, как широко он улыбается.  
Название: Но это же я  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: Кора/фем!Стайлз  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: er, романс  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: однажды Стайлз проснулся в женском теле  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю, герои старше 18 лет

Коре странно. Если закрыть глаза, все почти нормально - пахнет, как обычно. Если открыть или потрогать, внутри сжимается и становится жутко, потому что так быть не должно. Хочется зарычать.  
\- Но это же я, - говорит Стайлз и поддергивает домашние штаны - слишком длинные, слишком широкие, футболка с Гермионой Грейнджер сползает с украшенного утренним засосом плеча.  
На то, чтобы убрать когти, уходит минуты три, хотя до полнолуния еще неделя. Кора вытирает окровавленные ладони о черные джинсы и откидывает волосы за плечо. В конце концов, это правда.  
\- Конечно, - говорит она, и Стайлз улыбается немного чужой улыбкой. Положение спасают опущенные уголки губ - они те же, что обычно. Взгляд соскальзывает на любимую россыпь родинок под ухом, и Кора, не давая себе задуматься, делает шаг вперед, цепляет край заношенной оранжевой футболки и поднимает, открывая плоский живот, бледный, но гладкий ниже пупка, ребра и левую грудь с острым соском.  
Стайлз взмахивает руками, теряет равновесие и нелепо заваливается вбок.  
\- Ау, - коленке досталось не на шутку - кофейный столик скребет ножками по полу, и Кора ловит ладонью струйку боли, пока Стайлз гримасничает по привычке. Кора сдвигает руку, незаметно перемещается и падает сверху. Она теперь выше, тяжелее, объемнее, у нее даже грудь больше, и это почему-то смешно. Ей и раньше ничего не мешало подставить подножку, оседлать и объездить, Стайлзу нравится, что она крутит его в постели, но сейчас старые игры обретают иной оттенок. Наверное, тело его не слушается - знакомая проблема, вообще-то, но когда все меньше, легче, короче и с другим центром тяжести, должно быть еще труднее, так что Кора полностью берет контроль на себя. Она раздевается сама и стягивает со Стайлза одежду, укладывает его на диван. Звучит просто, но он - она, поправляет себя Кора, она, большеглазая невысокая худенькая девушка с едва отросшими после бриться под машинку волосами - брыкается и что-то говорит, надо придерживать, кивать согласно или мотать головой в знак протеста, рассчитывать силу в два раза точнее. Стайлз тянется загребущими лапами - они меньше, но такие же горячие, короткие ногти скребут по коже так, как Кора любит, разводит ноги и приподнимает бедра.  
\- Ты пахнешь, - простая констатация факта, она не ждет, что он поймет, куда ему.  
\- Я после душа! - протестует Стайлз, выгибаясь. Конечно, если бы Кора вдруг проснулась в мужском теле, она бы тоже побежала дрочить, может, не сразу, но обязательно, и не один раз и не два. Стайлз читает что-то у нее в лице, как он умеет, и задирает ногу на спинку дивана. У него красные щеки, шея и ключицы, мурашки и все волосы на теле дыбом, даже те, что намокли. - Поцелуешь меня?  
Кора начинает снизу.

Название: Adiós, Pepe  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: Cтайлз+Кора  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс, er  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: Кора Хейл против современной мужской моды, или как Стайлз наконец лишился бороды и усов  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю, во всем виноват Линден Эшби и его пост в твиттере: https://twitter.com/lindenashby/status/687018408731361280 

Кора больше не может. Это настолько отвратительно, что даже ее любовь идет трещинами, что абсолютно неприемлемо.  
\- Зачем тебе моя электробритва? - хмурится Дерек.  
\- Затем, что если я возьму его станок, я его исцарапаю, у Стайлза очень чувствительная кожа.  
\- Ты уверена, что мне обязательно это знать?  
\- Ты сам спросил! И он будет сопротивляться, ты же его знаешь.  
Дерек знает и еще он абсолютно не способен ей отказать, так что Кора возвращается домой с победой в виде водонепроницаемого устройства с тремя подвижными головками, обеспечивающими сухое и влажное бритье.   
Стайлз спит очень чутко, и самый простой вариант - послушать его сердце и сделать свое дело во время фазы глубокого сна - на самом деле не вариант. Кора слишком высоко ценит ночи, когда он не просыпается в холодном поту, поэтому она просто кладет Дереков "Филипс" Стайлзу на тарелку вместо отбивной, которая, между прочим, щекочет нос просто охренительным благоуханием: Стайлз наловчился снимать мясо со сковородки вовремя, оно сочное и розовое внутри, горячее и с хрустящей корочкой, что позволяет сохранить приличия. Стыдно, но за это Кора любит Стайлза еще сильнее.  
\- Нет, Кора, - он отодвигается вместе со стулом, прикрывая куцые усы и дурацкую клочковатую бороденку, которой так гордится, и восхитительный мясной аромат смешивается с запахом его возмущения. - Ни за что!  
Кора прикрывает глаза и мысленно считает до десяти, сбиваясь на четырех. Когда она открывает глаза, Стайлз с упрямым видом смотрит на нее. Его сердце колотится слишком быстро, чтобы Кора оставалась спокойной.  
\- Если ты любишь меня... - начинает Стайлз, вставая, но Кора перебивает его:  
\- Именно потому что я очень тебя люблю, - она хватает бритву и перепрыгивает через стол. Секунда, и Стайлз ерзает под ней, безуспешно пытаясь не сбросить, нет, - отвернуться и отбить руку с полностью заряженным вибрирующим в такт ее нетерпению "Филипсом", - и хочу быть с тобой. С тобой, - повторяет Кора, ловя оба Стайлзовых запястья и прижимая их к полу, - а не с твоими кустами!

\- Я убил целый месяц, знаешь, как чесалось? - Стайлз, кривясь, трогает гладкий, как попка младенца, подбородок, и гневно глядит на Кору.  
Кора не знает. Сидя верхом на распростертом на кухонном полу Стайлзе она решает сложный вопрос: потащить его в спальню прямо сейчас, пока на его лице опять что-нибудь не выросло, или все же сначала съесть отбивную. И салат. И вторую отбивную. "Филипс" тихо жужжит, как маленькая робкая пчелка. Стайлз возится, стараясь сдвинуть Кору так, чтобы она почувствовала, что у него встало, как будто ей мало одного запаха, густого, кружащего голову, наполняющего рот слюной. Топ натягивается на ее сосках, ноздри вздрагивают. А Стайлз всегда внимателен к деталям, даже когда возмущен до глубины души.   
\- Там хватит заряда еще на один куст? - он расстегивает пуговицу на своих джинсах, и Кора не может удержаться от смеха. Придется купить Дереку новую бритву.  
Название: Но это же ты  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: Кора/Стайлз  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: er, крэк  
Размер: серия из трех драбблов  
Саммари: Стайлзу всегда нравились девчонки с железными яйцами. Вторая часть истории, в которой Стайлз однажды проснулся в женском теле. Кора проснулась в мужском? Отлично, никаких проблем  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю. герои старше 18 лет

 

\- Дай-ка я, - Стайлз тянет руку, вроде как помочь, но Кора знает, что ему просто интересно, любопытство, наверное, аж печет изнутри, и раздвигает ноги. Дико видеть между ними немаленький член и яйца, дико чувствовать, как от прикосновения теплых бесстыжих пальцев этот самый член наливается кровью, а яйца подтягиваются ближе к телу. Против рефлексов она бессильна - колени сжимаются сами по себе.  
\- Ты сломаешь мне запястье, - говорит Стайлз. Он cидит на пятках перед устроившейся на унитазе Корой и тщетно пытается развести ей ноги. - Расслабься и писай, я держу.  
Она не может. Она смотрит покрасневшему Стайлзу в глаза, чувствует на себе его ладонь и не может, моментально проникаясь сочувствием ко всем мужикам, которым не удавалось помочиться при свидетелях. Стайлз с трудом выдергивает руку и, приподнявшись, одним неожиданно плавным движением открывает холодный кран.  
\- Пис-пис-пис, - он не шутит - физиономия серьезная, словно он решает вопрос жизни и смерти, и Кору сгибает от смеха. Как назло, именно этот момент выбирает ее изменившееся тело, чтобы избавиться от накопившейся за ночь жидкости, и ни один из них не готов. Струя попадает Стайлзу на пижамные штаны в Бендерах, потому что член бесконтрольно дергается, и они мешают друг другу, пытаясь его придержать.  
\- Теперь надо подрочить, - доверительно сообщает Стайлз, когда поток иссякает. Секунду Кора думает, что он о себе, и соскальзывает взглядом ему в пах, где намокшая ткань стоит домиком, но он подползает ближе и аккуратно встряхивает ее член. От удовольствия и предвкушения у нее поджимаются пальцы на ногах. - А потом в душ. Или можно совместить, если хочешь.  
Нет, сегодня они никуда не пойдут, даже к Дитону.   
\- Хочу все.  
Стайлз вспыхивает таким возбуждением, что щекочет в носу.  
*  
Она подсовывает ему под голову подушку - как обычно, когда хочет сесть ему на лицо - и упирается в нее коленями, а пятками легонько давит Стайлзу на ребра. Он боится щекотки и всегда дергается так смешно, что Кора не может себе отказать.   
\- У тебя в глазах по черной дыре, - говорит она и не узнает собственный голос: слишком низкий, слишком густой и громкий, не изменились только интонации. - Не терпится, да?  
Стайлз ловит мокрыми красными от поцелуев губами головку ее члена и трогает языком щель. Это приятно. Удовольствие более отчетливое, чем обычно, откровенное, как удар в солнечное сплетение, и Кора охает. Хочется поддать бедрами и въехать поглубже, нажать на язык, может быть, сунуть головку за щеку, чтобы одновременно ощутить шелковую гладкость и контрастом твердость острых - Стайлз любит кусаться, она давно выучила, что если он злится или забылся от возбуждения, то запросто цапнет до крови - зубов. Она заводит руку за спину и берет Стайлза за член, размазывает по сухой ладони липкую каплю и складывает пальцы в расслабленный кулак. Стоит качнуться вперед, и Стайлз выдергивает из-под головы подушку, отчего Кору затягивает на всю длину. Она вскрикивает от неожиданности и удивительного, простого и чистого кайфа, упирается свободной рукой в стену. На секунду она забывает, где лежит вторая рука, упускает когти, но у Стайлза встает еще крепче. Кончик его носа смялся о ее лобок, из глаз текут слезы и он, кажется не дышит.  
\- Черт, - Кора немного отстраняется, с усилием вытягивая член из плотного кольца губ. Надолго ее не хватит. - Дыши. Кончить тебе на лицо?  
Она хочет обкончать его целиком. В рот, на щеки, на грудь, чтобы белое текло по соскам подмышки, на член, чтобы потом от него пахло ее спермой, сколько бы он не мылся. Хочется перевернуть его и спустить на ямки над задницей, в ложбинку между ягодиц, в маленькую темную дырку, тугую и тесную даже для одного пальца, но такую чувствительную, что Стайлз стреляет до потолка, если она решит с ней поиграть.   
Стайлз никогда не трахает ее в рот, он джентельмен и потому позволяет ей надеваться на член в том ритме, который нравится ей, сосать или лизать, покусывать, втягивать только до половины, но сам... Кора стонет, снова погружаясь до основания, трется волосами о губы и снова отстраняется.  
\- Хочешь?  
Можно не спрашивать. Она знает, что Стайлз хочет всего. Она знает, что вывернется наизнанку, и сделает, как он хочет.  
*  
Стайлз мычит в подушку, у него разъезжаются колени, половинки задницы дрожат под ладонями, и, черт бы подрал эту позу, Кора хочет видеть его лицо. Она мягко толкается вперед и на обратном пути выходит полностью, охая вместе со Стайлзом: он, должно быть, от ощущения пустоты внутри, а она - от вида блестящей краями раскрытой дырки, жаркой и хваткой, такой же, как весь Стайлз. Зрелище заводит не меньше ощущений, но гримасы, который корчит Стайлз, когда он близок к оргазму, бесценны даже во время обычного секса, сейчас же ей жаль упустить малейшее отличие. И еще она разом прощает все те случаи, когда Стайлз кончал раньше нее: в некоторые моменты удовольствие почти невыносимое, приходится думать о черной рябиновой жиже, вывороченных кишках, больничном запахе... нет, только не о нем! Стайлз не знает, что она помнит их первый поцелуй, его губы на своих губах, руки на своей груди и заполошный стрекот пульса - вот почти как сейчас, только без капли радости.  
Кора тянется перевернуть Стайлза, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, чтобы поцеловать в искусанные губы и уткнуться носом в горящую от ожогов ее щетиной шею, и в этот момент что-то дергает ее прочь. Она отлетает к стене и обращается в тот же миг, когда обдирает лопатки о фактурную штукатурку. Из горла рвется рычание, кровавая ярость застит глаза, и Кора бросается на пришельца, метя когтями в печень. Он чуть выше и тяжелее, не так проворен, но отлично дерется. Кора пропускает пару ударов, и по комнате разливается соленый запах крови. Он сводит ее с ума. Наверное, это не просто наличие члена и возможность сунуть его в согласное тело, наверное, что-то более глубокое и тонкое меняется тоже, и мысль о том, что это мог бы быть запах крови Стайлза, придает сил. Ей удается достать пришельца - с разъяренным рыком он зажимает разорванное бедро, и наслаждение, вызванное ароматом его боли и крови, сравнимо с первой минутой во рту у Стайлза.  
\- Стойте! - словно перчаточную куклу, ее разворачивает к дивану, в угол которого вжимается голый Стайлз - господи, у него до сих пор стоит, Кора даже не удивлена. - Мне приятно, Дерек, что в твою дурную голову не пришло, что я мог бы по собственному согласию трахаться с посторонним мужиком, а то у меня, жалкого слабого человечишки, все слишком медленно заживает.  
Что? Моргнув, Кора стряхивает охватившую ее ярость и понимает, что перед ней действительно брат, в драных липких джинсах и бета-форме.  
\- Спасибо, что беспокоишься о моей чести, но у меня сегодня уже есть рыцарь без сияющих доспехов, коня, страха и упрека, двоих мне не потянуть. Наверное.  
Коре хочется рассмеяться и стукнуть его одновременно - за всплеск возбуждения на последнем слове, но она просто рычит на Дерека.   
\- И вообще, как ты вошел? Не говори, что сломал дверь, я чинил ее на позапрошлой неделе! - Стайлз взмахивает руками и даже ногами, в возмущении открывая пах и темнеющие следы укусов на животе. - Чего ты вообще приперся? Нет! Не отвечай! На самом деле я не хочу знать, что тебе от нас понадобилось, все потом, у нас есть дела поважнее!  
Серьезно, сейчас, когда у нее снова встает и подсыхающая кровь начинает чесаться, Дереку здесь совсем не место.


End file.
